Alexander Lightwood and the Tale of the Toothbrush
by Cumberbatch Critter
Summary: Alec rather loves Magnus' purple, sparkly toothbrush... Oneshot.


**Alexander Lightwood and the Tales of the Toothbrush  
><strong>

Alexander Lightwood had always been a type of guy that always thought highly of personal hygiene.

Sure, his sweaters might have a few holes in them now and again. There might have been a tear across the knee of his jeans. His shoelaces might have been knotted, and frayed at the ends.

No, Alexander Lightwood didn't care about _fashion_, as his boyfriend called it. Alexander Lightwood cared about personal hygiene.

Showering every morning, putting on deodorant, shaving off the morning stubble (if you were the kind of guy who had that), brushing your teeth, maybe splashing on a little bit of cologne. All the hygienic rules that had been drilled into children's brains since they could remember: wash your hands after using the bathroom, brush your teeth after every meal, wash and comb your hair everyday... those were just a few.

He'd been abiding by those rules for as long as he could remember. And just because Magnus laughed at him everytime he went to brush his teeth after lunch, didn't mean he was going to stop. Magnus laughed, but he'd been alive for eight hundred years, and his teeth still glimmered. Then again, he was a warlock, so maybe manually brushing his teeth didn't count for him.

Alec slipped into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him. He didn't want to say he was taking advantage of Magnus' cooking by coming over everyday for lunch, but he was taking advantage of Magnus' cooking. Isabelle had never been able to cook, although he didn't say that to her like Jace did, straight out. Besides, Alec had the feeling that Magnus was more than happy to cook him lunch, considering the way that the cat-like grin lit up his face everytime Alec showed up at his doorstep. Magnus had denied that the food wasn't what made him smile. Alec had just stuttered some retort and pushed his way into the house.

Eight hundred years had lent Magnus some time to grow quite a magic for cooking. He could have just snapped his fingers and a buffet could have been spread before him, but he didn't do that. Besides, Alec had questioned him as to where all the stuff that Magnus magically _poofed_ in came from, and he had only grinned, and Alec had decided that he really didn't want to know in the first place.

Today's lunch had been pasta- chicken alfredo, and it had been as good as anything else Magnus had cooked.

Alec plucked the purple, sparkly toothbrush from its holder, holding it under the hot water he'd turned on. He didn't mind sharing Magnus' toothbrush. It wasn't as if it looked like he'd used it to clean out the toilet- the bristles were still neat and there wasn't any rotting food caught in them. The hot water would sterilize any germs out of it, and besides, they shared way more germs by all the time Magnus shoved his tongue down Alec's throat. Although, Alec thought as the blush claimed his cheeks, he _really_ didn't want to think about that.

"Hey, Alec," Magnus' voice floated through the closed door to him, and he looked up from putting a dot of toothpaste on the brush.

"Yeah?"

"How long do you plan on staying today?"

"Why, do you want me out?" he questioned, biting back a fight as he stuck the toothbrush in his mouth.

"No! I just have a client coming over later from the Seelie Court, is all."

The Seelie Court... Ever since Alec had found out that his sister was dating one of the men from there, he'd never quite felt the same towards them. It wasn't like Meliorn had done anything bad to Izzy, it just... unsettled his stomach. Magnus, jokingly, had called him an "overpwotective big bwother who wants everything wight for his wittle sissy" when Alec had told him this, and sputtering and blushing, Alec had refused to talk to him the whole walk to Taki's.

Plus, nearly no one supported him and Magnus' relationship. He could tell Magnus wasn't worried about the image it put out, but he also knew that his boyfriend wouldn't put him in a situation to make him uncomfortable in public. They'd had a severe talk about his boundaries one day after Magnus had personally groped him in the middle of Pandemonium. Sure, he'd gone a little carefree after picking up a glittering red confection and swallowing it down, but that had given him _no_ right...

Alec toed the bathroom door open; it was already open a crack (the door didn't stay shut, the latching device was busted), looking out at Magnus thoughtfully. "What time?"

"Not until later tonight, but... Hey, wait, isn't that my toothbrush?" Magnus blinked slowly, watching Alec with an air of casual indifference that Alec knew was just a mask.

"Yeah?" He pulled it out of his mouth, looked at it, and then back to Magnus. "It's definitely your toothbrush. Glittery, see?" He waved it at him, but Magnus waved it away.

"How long have you been using my toothbrush?" he demanded.

Alec shrugged. "I dunno- hey, why are you looking at me like that? You never seem to care when we share anything else," he replied hotly, turning to spit in the sink. "You're the one who's always so gung-ho on sharing drinks and food and stuff."

"But that's not the same! That is _so_ disgusting, Alec."

"Well, if you don't want me using it anymore, get me one to keep here."

"Why don't you bring your own?"

"Because I only have one, Magnus. Which I keep at home. And it needs to stay at home, or I'll be getting questions thrown at me." Wiping his mouth, he put the toothbrush back and hung the towel up, crossing his arms to face Magnus. "I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of it."

Magnus only replied by snapping his fingers, a newly-package toothbrush appeared in his hand. "Here. And it's new, I swear. Never been opened."

"Thanks so much," Alec replied half-sarcastically, half-smiling in spite of himself. He threw it down on the counter, watching as it came to a halt vertical to the toothpaste. "I'll treasure it forever."

Later that night, Alec stared at the ceiling of his room, thinking to himself. Why _had_ Magnus made such a big deal about his toothbrush? It was so un-Magnus-like. Not that it wasn't like him to get Alec exactly what he wanted, even if he didn't want it that bad. A new toothbrush... Huffing, he turned over. He'd gotten so used to using Magnus' purple, sparkly toothbrush that it was kind of second nature. He liked that toothbrush. He didn't want to use some new-to-break-in thing.

Smirking a little to himself, Alec draped his arm over his eyes. So, Magnus had gotten him a new toothbrush. But, whoever said that Alec would use it?

Magnus was lounging on the couch, Chairman Meow in his arms. His slender fingers moved over the cat's fluffy head methodically, as if it were a second nature to pet the cat. But, Magnus was thinking of other things. Alec had been using his toothbrush. Of course, Magnus had known that for some time. He couldn't give two shits if his boyfriend used his toothbrush or not. Germs and stuff... who cared.

The only reason that he got Alec a new toothbrush was for the sentimentality. There was just something cute about the way he now had two toothbrushes in his bathroom, one that belonged to him, and one that didn't. Laughing under his breath, he looked down to Chairman Meow. "Aren't we _such_ a cute couple?"

_Meow._

**So, pardon me while I went a little OC... The idea was haunting me! I feel like Alec would be OCD on **_**something**_**, and the aspect of personal hygiene made me giggle. Sure, he's just brushing his teeth to get rid of the food, only to plague his mouth with Magnus germs, but... that part doesn't bother him too much. xD And in the end, Alec's got a little cocky attitude growing, and Magnus only did it for flambouyant reasons. Oh well, gotta love Malec. :)**


End file.
